The National Epidermolysis Bullosa (EB) Registry was established in 1986 to observe and classify EB patients, to collect biological samples of skin and blood; to follow and document the natural course of the disease; and to initiate clinical trials in the hope of modifying the natural course of EB, preventing predictable complications, curing certain aspects of the disease and/or improving the quality of life of persons with EB.